


resting with you

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, I'm sorry jeongin one day I'll do you justice bby, M/M, chan bi anyways, changbin and minho are kinda only mentioned :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: just a couple moments of chansung being in love. with the gang™ kicking it off but still this is chansung.written for me, but sharing is caring.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	resting with you

the door burst open and hyunjin came dashing in, followed by a tired seungmin and a mildly excited felix. jisung, perched on chan's lap at the top of the bed, slowly looked up, looking sleepy. chan spared them one glance before resting his head on jisung's shoulder and kissing his skin. 

"can we help you," jisung slurred, hands falling down chan's torso.

"yeah," hyunjin grumbled, still looking energetic. seungmin grimaced at their close proximity, but then figured it was okay since they barged into their room.

"we're gonna prank changbin hyung." 

jisung perked up a little, back straightening. "really?"

felix nodded, excitement radiating off him. "yeah. we're not a hundred percent sure of what the prank will be, but we really wanna prank him." 

"does minho hyung know," jisung nearly yelled, clearly waking up and getting excited as they spoke. chan's arms tightened around his waist and jisung spared him an apologetic glance. 

"well, no, not yet, but-" there was a pounding on the wall of the room next to them. 

a voice came through the wall, "it's fucking six am! go to bed, ass holes!" 

chan huffed against jisung's neck and the younger leaned further into him, hugging him. chan looked at the others, snickering at the loud hyung next door. "he's right, you know. as fun as your prank will be, this is a free day and I'd prefer to sleep in. with-" he gently pat jisung's lower back, "-my loving boyfriend." 

"gross," hyunjin muttered, "you're gonna skip out on this for that?" he pointed a faux shaky finger at their entwined bodies, earning a giggle from jisung. 

felix pulled on his sleeve, sending them finger hearts. jisung shot some back, grin building in his cheeks. chan did too, sending him a wink. "c'mon, jinnie, let's leave the happy lovebirds to themselves." 

seungmin grabbed both of their arms and tugged them out, quietly apologizing in his own exhaustion before closing the door behind them. 

distantly, they thought they could hear the door being burst open in the same matter in the room next to theirs, but jisung started tuning them out when chan ran a hand through his hair.

"hyung," he murmured, feeling close to sleepy again as chan's body was warm enough to put him to sleep. 

"yes, hannie?" his voice felt soft against his neck, breath fanning out over his tired muscles. 

"ah, I don't wanna fall asleep again," he muttered, pulling away a bit. chan leaned back against the headboard, watching fondly as jisung yawned into his hand. 

"I'm not trying to get you to fall asleep again. I just like holding you." jisung reddened a little, pulling on one of chan's arms so he play with his fingers. "it's not my fault you get sleepy when I hold you." 

jisung grimaced at him and balled up chan's hand in his, pretending to punch him with his own fist. chan dramatically recoiled, but launching his own attack by tickling jisung's side with his other free hand. the younger shouted and squirmed in his lap, trapped. "hyung! c'mon, dude, I can't- ah! I can't breathe!" the two toppled over onto the mattress due to all jisung's wriggling and chan stopped tickling him to admire him for a moment. all of his fine features laid out in the low lighting from the bedside lamp, soft and sharp lines alike. 

"what are you looking at? hey, you wanna fight?" jisung was, at this point, grumbling nonsense and he gently hit chan's chest with his two fists. chan laughed at his tired antics and reached over to brush a hand on jisung's cheek. he couldn't help but admire the way his cheek went down to his jawline and then down to his beautiful neck. all so perfectly and so well-defined. he was a marvel to look at. 

"you're so beautiful, hannie." the younger lowered his eyes and shyly hid his face in the blanket, but chan only squirmed closer. he kissed his temple and leaned his head against his. "you're the prettiest person in my whole life and we both know hyunjin and felix exist." the body next to his shook with gentle laughter and he felt a fond smile raise to his face as jisung turn towards him with his big grin. before the younger could say anything, chan raised his chin and kissed his smile, obsessed with the taste of his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz uhhhhh chansung content is always Low™ but anyways hope you enjoyed it too pls tell me what you think


End file.
